<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shark Week by onereyofstarlight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684802">Shark Week</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/onereyofstarlight/pseuds/onereyofstarlight'>onereyofstarlight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sensory Sunday 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thunderbirds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:40:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/onereyofstarlight/pseuds/onereyofstarlight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gordon joins Scott and John watching a Shark Week special and realises the ocean is a lot bigger than he'd thought.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sensory Sunday 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shark Week</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Sensory Sunday Challenge run by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gumnut">Gumnut</a> over on Tumblr. This one is for "See".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Whatcha watching?” Gordon asked, hanging off the couch. Scott swiped behind him as he was kicked through the thin material by dangling legs.</p><p>“Shark Week special. You’ll have to be careful next time you go swimming.”</p><p>“Mommy says sharks don’t live in the lake, they live in the ocean.”</p><p>“There are lake sharks too.”</p><p>“No, there’s not.” Gordon kicked out again and Scott yelped.</p><p>“John, back me up here.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Told you.” Gordon stuck his tongue out at Scott in triumph.</p><p>“Whatever squirt. You gonna watch with us?”</p><p>“Yeah!”</p><p>He scrambled over the couch and fell into the space between them.</p><p>“Ow,” muttered John, rubbing at his shoulder where Gordon’s shoes had crashed against him.</p><p>“Sorry!” Gordon didn’t sound sorry in the slightest, merely grinning up at his brother.</p><p>John waved him off and resumed the show.</p><p>Gordon peppered the two brothers with questions as only a six year old could. How do sharks breathe underwater? Why do they have so many teeth? Do they ever get into fights?</p><p>“Danny got into a fight at school,” Gordon told them solemnly. “His eye was all yucky.”</p><p>“That doesn’t sound too good,” said Scott. He looked over at John mouthing ‘who’s Danny?’.</p><p>John shrugged.</p><p>“You’re not good friends with Danny are you?”</p><p>“No, he’s mean someti– <em>woah</em>, look at that!”</p><p>“What?!” Scott turned rapidly back towards the screen. He could only see the wide shot of the ocean tracking a dark shadow beneath the surface of the water.</p><p>“John, rewind!”</p><p>“No! Can’t you see it?”</p><p>“See what Gords?” John’s hand held steady over the holo-command.</p><p>“Look at all that water!”</p><p>Scott and John exchanged a look.</p><p>“Yeah squirt, that’s the ocean.”</p><p>Gordon scoffed.</p><p>“No way the ocean has that much water. Mommy says it’s like a lake with salty water but bigger.” He pulled a face “She let me taste salty water, it was gross.”</p><p>“You wouldn’t say that’s bigger?”</p><p>“Yeah, but…” Gordon grew silent, staring again at the scrolling image with wide eyes. “Where’s the other side?”</p><p>“The… other side?”</p><p>“You know, the other side of the ocean.”</p><p>“You can’t see it, it’s too far away.”</p><p>“You’re lying.”</p><p>“Honest to God, I’m not.” Scott laid his hand over his heart, grinning at the six year old glaring at him. “The ocean is so big, you can’t see the land on the other side.”</p><p>Gordon turned suspicious eyes towards John who nodded .</p><p>“He’s right. The ocean is really, really big. The land is below the horizon.”</p><p>“Geez John, he doesn’t know what the ocean is, you think he knows what horizon means?”</p><p>“I do too know what the ocean is.” Gordon kicked out at Scott, his foot connecting with his knee.</p><p>“Ow!” Scott shoved him away, rubbing at his leg. “They’re teaching you too much in those swimming classes.”</p><p>“I want to go to the ocean!”</p><p>“Maybe someday you will,” said John with a half-smile. “Me and Scott have. It was pretty cool.”</p><p>“I’m gonna swim all around the world! I’ll live in the ocean and you’ll have to come visit me underwater.”</p><p>“You’ll have to learn how to grow gills then.”</p><p>“Yeah,” said Gordon, hands on his neck and eyes shining. “I can do that.”</p><p>Scott laughed and ruffled Gordon’s hair.</p><p>“You really are our little fish, aren’t you?”</p><p>John grinned next to him.</p><p>“We’ll make sure we live on an island so we can visit. You’ll see.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all know that whenever I was writing this "SHARKBAIT HOO HA HA" was rolling through my head. Finding Nemo is Gordon's favourite movie, change my mind :D</p><p>Thank you for reading!</p><p>Cross posted from Tumblr, original posted on 11/06/2020</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>